ORAS: The Journey Starts
by Angel of Victory
Summary: Join Nicole and her freind Eugene on an adventure through the Hoenn Region as they battle Gym leaders, trainers and the infamous team Aqua and Magma.
1. Character Information

Name: Nicole

Partner Pokemon: Shiny Eevee named Snow

-Tackle

-Tail whip

-Growl

Nicole has a cynical and cold personality. She is almost always unfriendly to everyone. She rushes into a fight unpredictable strategies confusing her opponents. She always tries to push herself as hard as possible resulting in a habit of fighting wild pokemon by herself without the use of her own pokemon. Because of this her pokemon are not very powerful. Possessing the ability to understand pokemon she is able to bond with her pokemon on a much deeper level. Snow has known Nicole her whole life and thinks of her as a sister.

Name: Eugene

Pokemon Partner: Umbreon named Anu

-Bite

-Foul Play

\- Shadow Ball

\- Toxic

Eugene is a kinda awkward but a very strategic battler and good at calculations. Because of this, he doesn't like to think on the fly when he hasn't made plans, making him a bit of a bother on the battlefield. The good thing is that his calculations are rarely wrong and he's got guts when it comes to battling, but a wimp at everything else. He and Anu share a very deep bond (Anu has been his friend since he was a little boy and they're starting their Pokémon journey together) that cannot be broken. He and Anu also share complete trust and respect for each other, although Anu likes to mess with Eugene sometimes to prank him.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting New People

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say it, it's called ****FAN****fiction for a reason. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC.**

**So, hello everyone who is reading this. Now the people reading this probably read character bio if not GO BACK AND READ IT.**

* * *

It was a nice quiet morning with the starly chirpin- Ah who am I kidding it was horrible. Why? Simple, we were moving away from Sinnoh to a house in what was it called Littleroot Town. Although I really won't miss out on anything. Hell I live on a fucking mountain with my mom and Snow.

-Time Shift-

"Why don't you set your clock?" I recognized the voice as my mom's. She wants me to go on a journey for the _experience_, but I didn't need to see the sites as she says.

"Fine,"I said,"come on Snow lets go."

After I set the clock I went down stairs and found my mom. "Why don't you go say hello to the neighbors?"

"No, I think I'll go explorer out in the forest with snow."

"Okay, but be safe out there."

-Time Shift-

After training with Snow for about an hour I decided to head home and saw an umbreon battling another pokemon I didn't recognize. The Umbreon seemed to be taking orders from a boy about my age. Noticing that the professor of this region seemed to be in trouble me and Snow ran to help him. By the time I had got there the trainer had already defeated his opponent and talked to the professor. The professor then started to walk back to his lab.

"Hi I'm Eugene," said the boy startling me,"who are you."

"I don't care who you are and you don't need to know who I am." I said coldly.

"W-wait, I challenge you to a pokemon battle," he yelled as I walked away,"if I win you tell me your name if you win I won't bother you again." I stoped and faced him.

_'WHAT_,_ I never agreed to that! Whatever' _the Umbreon shouted.

"What do you think?" I said facing Snow.

_'Sure, why not.' _Snow answered_._

"Alright, I accept your challenge."

Snow and the Umbreon ran out to th field.

"Anu use bite."

"Snow dodge and use tackle."

"Anu counter with another bite."

"Snow use tail whip."

"Grab the tail and slam it into the ground."

"SNOW!"

"Finish it with toxic."

I ran to Snow as she fainted. Picking her up I saw a revive fly towards me. I caught it and revived Snow. "Thanks, the names Nicole." I said as I walked away.

"O-Okay, great battle." said Eugene shyly.

_'So, what did you think of him?'_ Snow asked when they were out of earshot.

"He's an excellent trainer, but seems a bit shy."


End file.
